Brothers, sisters, parents, and offspring of persons who have IDDM are being screened initially for presence of islet cell autoantibodies (ICA) in the blood. ICA may be found in the blood of some individuals who may develop diabetes years before they develop symptoms. The purpose of this study is to test whether interventions during the prodromal period of Type I diabetes can delay its clinical onset.